tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Greer and Temera
Log Title: Greer and Temera Characters: Dr. Greer and Temera Location: The Pit Date: March 05, 2007 TP: Old Soldiers Never Die TP Category:Logs As Logged by Dr. Greer - Monday, March 05, 2007, 10:48 PM ---- Dr. Greer Dr. Greer is a tough, no-nonsense woman in business attire and a lab coat. She has dark skin and puffy black hair, bleached lighter as it radiates out from her head. ---- Command Center - The Pit ---- This is the Heart of the G.I. Joe Base. It is setup almost like NASA's Mission control, but one a grander scale. Instead of only one wall filled with Screens and information, three of the walls have large screens that display maps, Information Leading from the center of the room, is a slope filled with rows of Monitoring stations, where Individual techs can watch just part of the world. In the center of the room, from which all the slopes start, is a raised Dias, from which the Command Center's Command Staff can watch the action, and also, adress troops, or other groups, gathered along the fourth wall, which is set up like a briefing area. All of The Pit seems to be accessable from various doors leading from the Command Center. ---- Contents: * Temera Temera is pretty much... staring at a monitor. Dr. Greer comes into the command center, and looks around. She's only recently been granted a limited run of the place by Falcon, and seems to be in the position Temera was in fairly recently. Temera glances over as she smells Greer, looking over and offering a smile. "Hello there..." Dr. Greer says, "Ah, Ms... WhiteEagle, is it?" She seems to have lost a bit of her flair and rage with the (second) death of her uncle. Temera nods just a little bit. "Yes, doctor..." She bites her lip a little at the more subdued attitude. "Good to see you out and about." Dr. Greer says, "Mm. Yes. Apparently someone decided I wasn't a threat." She looks Temera over, and around the command center. "You, too, I gather? I remember when I first looked you over they didn't seem to trust you much, either." Temera nods just a little bit, and smiles slightly. "Decided to honor the reason I was found in the first place. I was in fact sighing up for the military when found." Dr. Greer says, "Ah. They decided to not hold your personal ideosynchrocies against you?" Temera laughs and shakes her head. "They decided I wasn't lying." She shrugs. "I can understand their precautions, really. Can't afford to have the base broken into." Dr. Greer chuckles bitterly. "They wanted to ensure YOU weren't lying. That's rich." Temera smiles a little and shrugs slightly. "Well... They'd never dealt with a case like mine before." She shrugs. "But if it gets me in here, possibly sooner than later, I don't mind." Dr. Greer says, "You do seem to have some rather unique assets. Are you sure this outfit is what you want, though? They don't seem very trusting." Temera laughs just a little bit and shrugs slightly. "This 'outfit' was more than I'd hoped for, really. I figured I'd be sent off to the middle east." Dr. Greer says, "There's still time for that, you know. Bush is trying to get us into a war with Iran, now." Temera shrugs just a little. "I somehow doubt I'll be going there, if assigned here. But that might just be me." Dr. Greer says, "I wouldn't be so sure... Life takes you in plenty of unexpected directions, as you of all people should know. Even when I was training for the special forces, I didn't expect to wind up here.." Temera shrugs just a little and smiles. "I didn't even know 'here' to exist, before I got taken here. So... It's unexpected for me already." Dr. Greer nods. "I knew there were secret bases... just didn't expect to be semi-captive at one." Temera shrugs a little at that, considering it. "Well, I'm doubting you'll be semi-captive too long. They're just handling combat training for me, right now." She smiles. Dr. Greer says, "True. Actually, they'd love to send me home, but I told them I'm not leaving 'til I have answers about my uncle. They might wind up with me here for a while, as well." Temera hmms a little at that and shrugs. "I'd think they'd want to keep as many medical people here as they could get hold of, really..." She smiles just a little bit. "Especially people they know are good in their field." Dr. Greer smirks. "Well, I'm sure they'd want someone who wasn't buggin' them all the time with questions, but they should have thought about that before they kept the truth from me about my uncle." Temera shrugs a little at that, raising her eyebrows. "Assuming they did. I can't see why they would have reason to." Dr. Greer shakes her head. "I don't either. National security, my ass." She turns to leave. "Good night, Ms. WhiteEagle. I hope you know what you're doing." Temera shrugs and nods. "Good night." Dr. Greer gives Temera one last look, then heads back towards the infirmary.